Another Kiss, Another Night
by pwnsome noob
Summary: One shot between you and Deidara. Ever wanted to kiss an Akatsuki member? Now you can. DeidaraxYou


**So this is a one-shot between you and Deidara I guess. If you don't like Deidara in that way... than why are you reading this? lol, never mind. You can substitute one of the actual characters or your OC if you like instead, but please enjoy!  
Note: I don't like the whole sex before marriage thing, so you won't find that in here. However, that doesn't mean I won't get close. (evil laugh inserted here)  
Also, the girl (or you) is wearing a bare-back shirt; please don't think she's naked or something, I don't roll that way.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Another Kiss, Another Night**

Another kiss, another night.

You and Deidara stand by the window, very close to each other, staring into each other's faces with longing in your eyes. His lips descend upon yours, and you meet them with equal enthusiasm. Immediately his hands slide up to your arms, lightly stroking your skin, making you shiver with pleasure. You press yourself into him, moving your hands up to his shoulders and behind his neck. You traced his jawbone with your finger, before clenching the back of his shirt.

Deidara grasps you around your waist, pulling you into him. His hands travel up and down your back, alighting goose-bumps on your skin. His fingers slide up to the back of your neck, running his fingers through your hair, making you moan against his lips.

He presses his mouth against yours, running his tongue over your lips. He breathes deeply, his soft breath caressing your face gently. He moans with pleasure, moving his lips against yours.

He had found out things about you that other men knew nothing about. He knew how you were ticklish in your stomach, and how you love the delicate touch of his fingers against your collarbone. He knew that if he ran his hand over your arm just right, you would melt into his arms. He knew every contour of your lips, had felt every strand of your hair, and could sense every toned muscle in your stomach. He loves the way you shiver when he strokes your back, loves how you slide your leg up against his, how you clench the back of his shirt.

He moves you backwards, still kissing you passionately. You allowed him to guide you, your eyes closed as your lips remained mingled with his. You suddenly feel the edge of a mattress against the back of your legs.

Deidara's lips continued to hold yours as his hands slide up to the front of your cloak. He slowly unbuttons it, taking care not to touch you inappropriately. He undoes the buttons of your cloak, all the way down to the bottom, and then runs his hands back up to your shoulders. You allow him to pull your cloak off, sliding it off your arms and letting it crumple to the floor around your bare feet. He moves his hands to your back again, shivering with pleasure when this time he feels your warm skin against his fingers. He takes care to explore every curve of your spine, running his hands over your shoulder blades and across your skin. He can feel you shiver with the goose-bumps he creates on your skin, and he loves the sensation.

You slide your leg up against his, your hands running up along his chest. He slides his fingers under the crook of your knee, holding your leg against him. You press your lips against his more earnestly, loving the feeling of his tongue against your lips.

Your head is suddenly against a pillow, your back against a mattress. Deidara's hands are still running up and down your spine, you're still fingering the back of his shirt. Reluctantly, he removes his lips from yours and starts to kiss gently along your cheek, starting from the corner of your mouth to your jawbone. You moan softly with pleasure, allowing him to kiss past your ear to your neck.

He lightly strokes your collarbone, the feeling you love so much, as he kisses your neck. He adores the feeling of your warm skin against his lips, the taste of you. One hand remains at your collar as the other runs through your hair passionately. He can feel your hand against the back of his neck, shivering with delight as you lightly traced the curve of his ear with your finger. Your heart thuds vehemently against his chest; he moves his fingers down slightly to feel the pound of it.

This was as far as you go; you had promised each other that. Nothing dirty, nothing violating. You would never go too far with each other, yet you know each other's bodies like your own. It was nights like this where you almost become one, without the finality of sexual activity. You demonstrate amazing levels of self control and self respect, and for that you're closer than most couples.

With your breathing deep and peaceful, your head rested against Deidara's in a deep slumber. He was still awake beside you, gently stroking your arm. He had never met a woman like you before- he hoped that you would stay together forever. He knew many things about your body, and with that reminder he raised his hand to trace your collarbone again. He couldn't help but marvel at the perfect curves and contours of your body, and was deeply grateful that he could know you at this level and still say honestly that he had never once taken your innocence. He himself was still a virgin, and even though he wanted very badly to know your body in more of a profound way, he respected your wishes and restrained himself.

You shift in your sleep and turn so that your head is resting against his chest. He reaches towards your limp hand and takes it, winding his fingers around yours, feeling your soft skin against his. He pressed his lips to your forehead again, savouring the sweet smell of your hair. One hand rested against your hip. Your feet are intertwined.

Another kiss, another night.

**So there we go. Hope you liked it. Ever felt that close to Deidara before? lol Don't ask where his hand-mouths went, I thought that would be weird. Any girlfriend of Deidara's must have hickies in very strange places.  
And please don't complain about lack of sexual activity- Like I said before, I don't roll that way. You can love someone without giving yourself entirely to them. Thanks!**

**Please Read and Review!!!**


End file.
